


The Staff Yule Party of 2018: A Maglet Fic

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: A MAGLET FIC, Does maglet mail work like email? IT DOES NOW, F/F, Fluff, Silly, and more!, cheeky dimity, feat. drunk Cackles staff, irritated Hecate, like borderline crack fic silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Dimity Drill organizes the staff yule party. It gets sloppy.Told entirely via maglet message.





	The Staff Yule Party of 2018: A Maglet Fic

**From:** Ada Cackle

**To:** Staff-all 

**Date:** 04-12-2018, 08:42 AM 

**Subject:** Staff Yule Celebration 

Hello all,

It is indeed that time of year again! Please be advised that our annual staff Yule celebration will be Friday, December 18th at 7pm. Miss Drill has kindly agreed to organize this year and she will be providing you with more details shortly. As always, holiday attire is highly encouraged. 

Best of luck with the last week of classes. Time flies! 

Ada 

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Staff-all 

**Date:** 04-12-2018 9:56 AM

**Subject:** re: Staff Yule Celebration 

She means  **“Holiday attire MANDATORY”** folks. That includes you, HB. Staff not dressed appropriately after a formal inspection by yours truly will be provided with their choice of either  snowflake or candelabra costume to wear for the duration of the event. Dress sharp. 

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 04-12-2018 9:58 AM

**Subject:** That ridiculous nickname

Dear Dimity,

The end of the year draws nigh and my patience with your antics grows thin. For the last time, would you dispense with that  _ ridiculous _ nickname. 

Regards,

H. Hardbroom

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 04-12-2018 10:42 AM

**Subject:** re: That ridiculous nickname

Dear: Her  Belligerentness

Gladly. 

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 04-12-2018 11:02 AM

**Subject:** re: That ridiculous nickname

Very funny, Miss Drill. Cease and desist.

H. Hardbroom

*****

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 04-12-2018 11:06 AM

**Subject:** re: That ridiculous nickname

I’m sorry, slip of the tongue Miss Hardmop, I mean: Her Great and Bumptiousness, I mean: Hec. Sorry, Hec. 

;) 

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 04-12-2018 3:24 PM

**Subject:** re: That ridiculous nickname

...very well, you win. HB it is. But  **not in front of the girls.**

Regards,

H. Hardbroom

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Ada Cackle

**Date:** 04-12-2018 3:30 PM

**Subject:** re: Staff Yule Party 

Dear Ada, 

Are we sure handing this to Dimity was a wise decision? It may not be too late to revoke such responsibilities…

Yours in concern,

Hecate Hardbroom

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Staff-teaching, Ada Cackle.

**Date:** 04-12-2018 3:45 PM

**Subject:** Student Decorum

Dear all,

I find it very peculiar that the closer the end of term draws, the more distracted the girls become, despite the fact that exams are a mere week away and they need to concentrate more than ever. 

I realize the magical significance of the coming solstice may have elevated the levels of magic flowing across the world, but that’s hardly an excuse. Please be sure to impress upon the girls the importance of their upcoming examinations.

Regards,

H. Hardbroom

  


  
**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 04-12-2018 3:47 PM

**Subject:** INSUBORDINATION

Dear: Insolent and bothersome creature,

I don’t know what charm you’ve used on my maglet messaging system to alter my sign-off, but once I find out how to reverse it there will be consequences.

H. Hardbroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 14-12-2018 3:52 PM 

**Subject:** re: INSUBORDINATION 

Dear: uptight and irritable,

I’ll have you know that I heard Ada laughing in her office from all the way down the hall. Surely that earns me some leniency. 

Affectionately,

DD

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆

 

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 14-12-2018 3:54 PM 

**Subject:** re: INSUBORDINATION 

Dear: BOTHERSOME AND RUDE

I haven’t the foggiest idea why that would make a difference. 

You’re wasting valuable prep time.

H. Hardbroom.

 

**From:** Ada Cackle

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 14-12-2018 4:00 PM 

**Subject:** A favour

Dear Dimity,

I don’t know exactly what you’ve done to Miss Hardbroom but I’ve just caught her in the potions lab with smoke emanating from her ears. 

Do set it right.

Ada 

*****

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 14-12-2018 4:02 PM 

**Subject:** fwd: A favour

Hecate, Ada says you’re smoking!! :D Does that give you a clue?  

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*

**From:** Automated Cackles ALERT System 

**To:** staff-all 

**Date:** 14-12-2018 4:05 PM 

**Subject:** Emergency Fire Suppression Charm Activated 

This is an automated message. The fire suppression charm for  **THE POTIONS LAB** has been raised to  **ACTIVE** status as of  **4:03 PM.** No need for evacuation at this time but please take additional precautions. 

*

**From:** Automated Cackles ALERT System 

**To:** staff-all 

**Date:** 14-12-2018 4:07 PM 

**Subject:** Emergency Fire Suppression Charm Cancelled 

This is an automated message. The fire suppression charm for  **THE POTIONS LAB** has been manually changed to  **INACTIVE** status as of  **4:07 PM.** No further action is required. 

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 14-12-2018 4:10 PM 

**Subject:** Wow

Very well, have it your way Miss Hardbroom, your maglet signature is back to it's jolly ole self.

I do look forward to your Yuletide attire at the staff party. ;) 

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

* * *

 

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Maria Tapioca 

**Date:** 14-12-2018 6:10 PM 

**Subject:** FWD: Budget for Staff Yule Party

**Att:** Food & Beverage Budget 

Hi Maria,

Attached is the budget for the staff yule party. I’ve highlighted the food and beverage columns, which are yours to do what you like with. Have fun and let’s keep it a surprise from the staff until the day of.  Let me know if you have any questions. 

Cheers,

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*

**From:** Ada Cackle

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 18-12-2018 7:10 AM 

**Subject:** Do you know anything about this?

This morning I noticed Miss Tapioca wheeling a vat of Arthurian Wine into the cellars that was so large it likely cost more than the East Wing repairs. She said to ask you about it and that she was under strict orders not to speak. What on earth is going on??

Ada

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Maria Tapioca 

**Date:** 18-12-2018 7:30 AM 

**Subject:** EMERGENCY

**Att:** Food & Beverage Budget REVISED

MARIA. The budget I sent you was off by two decimal places!!!! Please tell me you noticed and have been working with the more reasonable numbers in this document. 

Pls respond ASAP, Miss Cackle is proctoring my exam in forty five minutes. 

DD

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*****

**From:** Maria Tapioca

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 18-12-2018 7:35 AM 

**Subject:** re: EMERGENCY

Oh, it’s all very good to tell me that NOW. I’ve already put orders in! WIth such a generous budget I’ve put deposits on the caterers and an open bar. Half of it’s already arrived!

What do you want me to do?

Maria

*****

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Maria Tapioca 

**Date:** 18-12-2018 7:40 AM 

**Subject:** re: EMERGENCY

Merlin’s soggy broomstick, alright then.  **Don’t spend ANY MORE MONEY.** I’ll see what I can do about trimming the other items down to...negative numbers? 

Really Maria, you didn’t notice we had ten times the budget of last year and think that odd?

DD

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

 

*****

**From:** Maria Tapioca

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 18-12-2018 7:55 AM 

**Subject:** re: EMERGENCY

**Att:** Food and Beverage spending to-date CONFIDENTIAL 

Dimity,

I was quite grateful for the school’s generocity. I saw no need to question it as I’ve been petition Miss Cackle for an increased food budget for years. 

I’ve attached the current expenses for you to review. The only things I might be able to get a partial refund on is the Arthurian Wine and the Witches Brew. 

Please advise. 

Maria

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Maria Tapioca 

**Date:** 18-12-2018 8:03 AM 

**Subject:** re: EMERGENCY

If we’re going to be paying for it partially anyways we might as well pony up for it all and enjoy it. A very  _ very  _ happy Yule to us all.

Dimity 

* * *

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Staff-all

**Date:** 19-12-2018 12:45 PM 

**Subject:** 2 Days to Go!

Thank you everyone for being so accommodating to the change in venue at the last minute. The dining hall, while slightly less than what I had in mind, will be redone so that at least it doesn’t SEEM like we’re still in the school. That said, if anyone would like to volunteer as part of a last minute decorating committee, I’d welcome your help. 

Cheers, 

Dimity,

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*****

**From:** Ada Cackle. 

**To:** Staff-all; Dimity Drill 

**Date:** 19-12-2018 12:55 PM 

**Subject:** re: 2 Days to Go!

We’re all so looking forward to it, Dimity. Best of luck with the last day of term everyone!

Time flies!

Ada 

* * *

 

**From** : Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 20-12-2018 12:52 PM 

**Subject:** Attire

Dear Dimity,

As thrilling as the prospect of gaudy Yule attire is, I’m afraid this year I’ll be unable to participate. As you know I’m responsible of the Winter Solstice ceremony earlier the same day, and I’m afraid there won’t be adequate time for a full wardrobe change between events. I’m sure full dress robes from a seasonally appropriate ritual will suffice. 

Regards,

H. Hardbroom

*****

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 20-12-2018 12:55 PM 

**Subject:** Dear rule-skirter

You think you’re real clever, huh? 

Dimity,

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*

**From** : Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 20-12-2018 12:59 PM 

**Subject:** re: Dear rule skirter

I rather do, yes.

H. Hardbroom

P.S. lay off now and I’ll arrange for my magical snowfall in the dining hall for the party. This is your first and last offer.

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 20-12-2018 1:22 PM 

**Subject:** WOULD YOU ACTUALLY?

That would be brilliant. My lips are sealed. Thanks, HB!!!

Dimity

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

 

* * *

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 21-12-2018 4:32 PM 

**Subject:** Thanks

The snowfall charm in the dining hall looks wonderful. You really outdid yourself. 

With thanks,

Dimity

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*

**From** : Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 21-12-2018 4:34 PM 

**Subject:** re: Thanks

You’re welcome

Keep in mind it can be gone with a snap of my fingers should there be any attempts to force me into gaudy Yuletide wear.

H. Hardbroom.

*****

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 21-12-2018 6:22 PM 

**Subject:** FYI

Dear Hecate, 

I would just like to point out that Ada has a drop-dead GORGEOUS snowflake dress for tonight, proving my point that seasonal attire doesn’t  _ have  _ to be ‘gaudy’ as you so claim.  

Try to keep your eyeballs in your head.

Dimity

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill

**Date:** 21-12-2018 6:25 PM 

**Subject:** re: FYI

I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. 

H. Hardbroom

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 21-12-2018 7:08 PM 

**Subject:** re: FYI

Oh you don’t? That look you just gave Ada when she walked in the room? THAT WAS WHAT I MEAN.

Honestly, you two are impossible. Enjoy the party, Hecate. 

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Gwen Bat

**Date:** 21-12-2018 8:36 PM 

**Subject:** Question

Dear Gwen,

Does Ada seem a little quiet to you this evening? I’m starting to become worried. You said I might ask if I was concerned and I am. 

Hecate 

*****

**From:** Gwen Bat

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom

**CC** : Maria Tapioca 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 8:40 PM 

**Subject:** re: Question

I think you might be right, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Tapioca, I think it’s time to break out the Arthurian Wine... you’ve been holding out on us. In the meantime I’ll play a tune.

Miss Hardbroom, perhaps you might ask Ada to dance. That ought to cheer her up considerably.

Gwen 

✨🎵 ✨ 

*

**From:** Gwen Bat

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom. Maria Tapioca, 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 9:40 PM 

**Subject:** Temperance

Well now, I believe we’ve achieved the goal we’ve set out...now might be the time to reign in the broomstick in a bit. For the sake of Miss Cackle’s head tomorrow morning…

Gwen 

✨🎵 ✨ 

*

**From:** Ada Cackle

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom. 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 9:52 PM 

**Subject:** [none]

I don’t know what I’ve done to inspire you to be such a lovely and attentive dance partner... you’ve disappeared across the room now and it seems selfish to ask for andothew dance...it as very nice though. I just wanted to twll you how much I appreicate it. and you. for everything really...Happy yule hecate.  

<3 ADA 

*

**From:** Dimity Drill

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom. 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 9:55 PM 

**Subject:** intoxicant managment 

I suispect Miss Cackle might have imbiled a bit , much. Unless she always falls all overr you that much ;)

Dimity 

☆ The  ☆  STAR  ☆ of  ☆ the  ☆ SKY  ☆ 

*****

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 9:59 PM 

**Subject:** re: intoxicant managment 

**WITCHES IN GLASS COTTAGES DIMITY EUNICE DRILL.**

Hecate 

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Gwen Bat, Maria Tapioca, 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 10:43 PM 

**Subject:** re: Temperance

Maria, perhaps Gwen was not clear enough in her last message: CEASE AND DESIST WITH THE WINE. 

*****

**From:** Maria Tapioca, 

**To:** Gwen Bat, Hecate Hardbroom

**Date:** 21-12-2018 10:45 PM 

**Subject:** re: Temperance

Are you sure? We still have another barrel!

Maria

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Maria Tapioca, 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 10:46 PM 

**Subject:** re: Temperance

Take it away or I’ll be filching every pot and pan you own to brew hangover cures tomorrow. NOW. 

Hecate 

*****

**From:** Ada Cackle

**To:** Hecate Hardbroom. 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 10:52 PM 

**Subject:** [none]

ALSO, I don’t know where you disappeared to... I realized we forgot to do our yearly Yule blessing!! I’ve just misplaced my wine, but when I find it we should do that….or we can wait until the party is over if you want. I don’t mind

Where did yougo??

Oh, locator spell found you in the kitchen. come back to the partyy. I miss you. It’s more fun when your smirking at everyone. and your ceremonial robes look so nice. Very you and i ,ilke that. I’m suprised dimity let you wear them...you’ll have to tell me your secrets

Ada

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Ada Cackle

**Date:** 21-12-2018 11:04 PM 

**Subject:** re:

Dimity Drill is just an exercise in expectation management. I’m just helping Miss Tapioca out in the kitchens, I’ll be back shortly. 

Also, we’ve had two Yule blessings already. I think that’s sufficient for this year, Ada. But if it would please you we might have another with some water this time.

Hecate

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Dimity Drill, Maria Tapicoa, Gwen Bat 

**Date:** 21-12-2018 11:26 PM 

**Subject:** Time to go

I think it’s time for everyone to turn in. Dimity, if you would make an announcement to that effect. Maria, if you have any bread or sweets on reserve now is the time. Gwen, if you can extract yourself from Algernon for five seconds, why don’t you play one more song to finish off the evening. I’ll be sure Miss Cackle gets to bed safely after that.

Thank you everyone,

H.Hardbroom 

*

**From:** Hecate Hardbroom

**To:** Ada Cackle

**Date:** 22-12-2018 12:18 AM 

**Subject:** Happy Yule 

Dear Ada,

As I write this I’m sitting on the settee in your bedroom, and you are, I think finally, fast asleep. I would have left immediately, but you insisted I stay and I couldn’t refuse you. 

I suspect when you wake you might not be feeling well, or even not remember all of this evening. To relieve you of any worry, the party was no different than any other Yule, nor did you at any point behave in any way “un-mistressly” (as you put it two years ago). In fact, it was rather nice to see you enjoy yourself after how trying this term has been.

I’ve left a rehydration potion on your nightstand that I infested with a pain killer. Sip it slowly and message me if you require more. 

It does indeed seem like you are truly sleeping now, so I’ll depart. Sweetest dreams, Ada.

Fondly,

Hecate 


End file.
